She wanted the world
by tarzaan
Summary: A certain blond vampire is looking for the one who promised her the world.


**Warnings:** drugs, sexual references

 **Summary:** A certain blond vampire is looking for the one who promised her the world.

 **AN:** This is my first fanfiction in English, so please be kind with me. I also experimented with not using any names in here, just the characters. I will be grateful to any and all who would take time to write a review. And feel free to point out any mistakes!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries

* * *

"Have you seen him or not?" the blond woman was starting to get really pissed off. She looked into the eyes of the man at her side. Her kind. She was not able to compel him to share any information, so she was herself compelled to use her assets to get what she wanted. And she had. Multiple times, actually. But she was not able to get anything out of him.

"I told you sweetheart. I don't know where he is," the man beside her answered, and inhaled a cigarette. He breathed out smoke and grinned at her. "I guess he doesn't tell me everything."

The blond woman sighed.

"I should've known. Gimme one of those then."

He pushed himself up and offered her one of the cigarettes. She took one and he offered her light. She inhaled deeply and seemed to fall into thoughts where he could not enter. He watched her, leaning on the wall, one leg bent against her, her hand draped over her knee, completely naked. He lay there watching her and seeing why his master had fallen for her so completely.

"Why not just stay here? With me? We could have fun like this always," he offered, reaching out his hand for her long, beautiful blond hair. She gripped his had suddenly and painfully and looked into his eyes. He saw the coldness in her.

"What could possibly make you think _I_ had fun?" she snarled at him and seeing him flinch, ever so little she sneered. "I did what I had to do, and seems like you," she looked up and down him with disgust, "Have been of no help."

She then proceeded to get up and walk around the room gathering her clothes. He watched, with a hint of fear he would never admit to, her dressing and then leaving quietly, not even sparing another glance at him. He wondered what she had been like. She looked like a high school prom queen, not this dark, mysterious and, yes, dangerous creature she had become. Was it really all just to look for his master? He had to admit though, that if a girl like that would be chasing someone, it would be his master. Sighing he accepted that he never really had a fighting chance, even thought within one night she had made him fall for her. Well, he thought rolling the cigarette in his hand, he was young, an eternity had opened up to him and there were plenty of fishes in the sea. Probably not anyone like her though, but you take what you can get.

She walked with angry strides. Another dead end. She knew she couldn't keep this up forever. Eventually, she would get bored of chasing him, of dreaming of him, of wanting him with every fibre of her being. Well, the fact was physically, she _could_ keep this up forever. She just didn't know if she could take it. He had to know she was coming for him, he _had to_. So why was he being true to his words now, when he had previously never been honest or good? She could feel herself get tainted, and he wasn't even here. She was definitely not the same girl who left home, who got bored of all the drama with all the people she had known her whole life, who just simply wanted all those things he had promised her. She had become impure, and in all honesty, she didn't know if she even was what he wanted anymore.

She felt the headache starting and fished her pockets for more cigarettes wondering vaguely if she could get addicted to nicotine. When she found nothing she pressed her fingers to her temples and rubbed. She had to find a bar, she was suddenly also hungry. She walked on for a while, until spotted a dirty building with flashing 'BAR' in front. Perfect. She walked inside and sat down at the counter.

"One pack of whatever cigarettes you have and a whisky. Double", she said and lowered her head.

"Does the little miss have ID I can look at?" the bartender asked and leered openly at her. She raised her head and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You don't really have to see my ID, now do you. Instead, you would like to buy me the cigarettes and the drinks and accompany me outside in a moment, yeah?" she said in a hushed voice. He looked disoriented for just a split second and nodded slowly.

"Actually, you know, never mind. You look so pretty, I would like to buy you a drink and whatever. Would you care to join me on my break?"

"Certainly", she said, smiled dazzlingly and once she drowned her drinks she got up and joined the bartender on the back alley, where she once again looked into his eyes and told him not to make a sound and remain completely still, while she revealed her fangs and fed on him. She would have preferred someone, well, more gorgeous than this man, but he would have to do. She finished, leaving him only a bit anaemic, healed his wounds, told him to forget everything and smoked in a companionable silence before leaving and never looking back.

This was her life now. Leaving a place, never looking back, always moving, always hunting, always alert. She could no longer go back to what she had been nor did she want to. She didn't know what would happen if – when – she found him, but she really didn't care. She cared only for the journey, the drugs she had learned to enjoy once in a while, the fucks and the strangers. And of course, the ultimate goal. Him.

She was no longer the little nice prom queen. She was only a dark creature, looking for something new, enjoyable, exciting.

He was hunting when he saw her again. She was dancing, spinning round and round, laughing. She didn't mind being stared at, pointed at. She revealed her fangs and laughed even harder. It took him a while to realize that she was completely high. He snorted but knew that he couldn't let her be, she could rip out someone's head and it wasn't exactly a quiet street. She didn't obviously care, but he was feeling protective, feeling he hadn't felt since he got turned.

So he joined her, curled a hand on her waist and steered her slowly into an alley. She looked at him and smiled.

"Isn't the most beautiful night? I could live for an eternity right now," she sighed and looked up into the sky. He was still holding her, unwilling to let go of her frail frame. Though he knew very well that she wasn't frail at all. But for a moment he pictured them as normal humans, hell, even as equals, like she wasn't older and stronger, like he could protect her, shield her. She let out a shrill laugh, returning him to reality.

"I feel like living right now!" she turned her blazing eyes at him and suddenly kissed him with force and passion. She moved her hands on his body, finding his crotch and adding a hint of pressure, making it almost painful. He just figured it would be fine to roll with it and answered her passion, and in his feverish lovemaking to her there were no lies.

She awoke with a start. She was cold, uncomfortable and... Pressed against somebody. Spooning. She rolled her eyes and started to get up. She put on her panties and pants and found her shirt, ripped apart. She sighed and fished her jacket under the sleeping man, realising for the first time ( _well, who knows what I thought last night_ ) who he was. _His_ pet of course. She wondered briefly if she had any special feelings for him, she had after all, slept with him twice, but brushed it off as a mistake while high. She smiled dreamily, for while she couldn't remember exactly what had happened within the last 24 hours, she remembered the feelings. The delicious numbness, the exhilaration and the passion ( _had to be from the sex, of course_ ).

She zipped up her jacket and left. Walking aimlessly she thought about what to do now. She hadn't got any leads on where to go next and she had travelled all across Europe, ending here, in Amsterdam. She realised herself what a cliché it was, her corruption as far as she could imagine it advancing and ending up here, where drugs were easy as were women. Where everyone seemed broken. But as she watched the canals, the buildings, the trees and the endless little streets with no people, she could imagine seeing sheer beauty. But of course, every town had its beauties and its darkness.

She knew that she would keep searching, even if it meant wandering around the world, chasing a shadow, that she wasn't even sure was there. She didn't mind much though. After all, this is what he had promised her: the world. She had always imagined it a bit more glamorous, but... She actually found herself enjoying the way she was fine with the world. How she could manage on her own, and more, do _anything_. She could be anyone. And she didn't have anyone to answer to.

She closed her eyes and pictured him. His high cheekbones, his full lips and piercing, yet heartbreaking, eyes. The way he would whisper her name and stand so close she could feel him on her. She could almost hear him now, could almost feel the familiar pull of him, the effect that he always had on her, and, she imagined, would always have. She ached for him, and knew that no sex in the world, no closeness, could replace him.

She opened her eyes, almost expecting to see him, but the street was empty. She felt the emptiness envelope her, forcing its way inside. She shook herself and resumed walking when a faint whisper, so familiar, straight from her memories and dreams reached her ears, so quiet that a human wouldn't been able to hear it.

"You looking for something, love?"

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
